Butch Watson
Butch Watson is the husband of Buttercup Watson, the father of Butch Jr. and Buttercup Jr. Watson and the son of Phil and Madaline Watson. He also had 2 brothers and one older sister: Brick, Boomer and Mary Jane Watson/Parker. Appearances and Personality Butch has short black bangs with a small rectangular cowlick standing up in the back. Butch was a creation of Mojo Jojo in an attempt to mimic Professor Utonium's experiment. His recipe ingredients are "Snails". While all boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup and a little bit like Vegeta that had all her battlelust and none of her conscious. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. Their fatal weakness is girl cooties, Buttercup is the only one of the three to be reluctant to kiss Butch. Bubbles kisses her counterpart Boomer first and Blossom does hers without complaint. Once he was kissed, Butch screams in horror and explodes in a bright flash of green light. After Butch was resurrected, he had taken on a new hair style, with his spikes pointing upward, versus the original single cowlick. He is still shown to be the most violent of his brothers, but now seems to directly take orders from the bossier Brick and agrees with him no matter what. In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town." Buttercup kissed him on the cheek, but instead of blowing Butch up, it simply made him grow bigger, stronger, and tougher, thus causing him and his brothers to wreak havok on The Powerpuff Girls and Townsville . During the fight, Butch then pulled back the collar of Bubbles' shirt and placed a giant slug on her back. When she freaks out, Buttercup then flies over and punches Butch in the face. Due to the punch, Butch accidentally bites his tongue. When Brick and Boomer realize this, they start laughing and Butch shrinks in embarrassement. Seeing this, Blossom realizes that when their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls do various things to embarrass them, and they are then defeated. In the episode "The City of Clipsville" he and his brothers alongside the Powerpuff Girls, seem to be more like normal teenagers, even going as far as to have a slacker-ish attitude and he even drives an escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup mistakes for an escalator. Butch and his brothers also hold romantic interests in their counterparts to the point where they schedule dates with them. This episode was a clear reference to Powerpuff Girls fan letters demanding that there should be a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing. In the episode "Bubble Boy," a more calm side of Butch is shown, implying that the battle lust that Butch always seems to have only shows when he is around the Powerpuff Girls. He teases Boomer (Bubbles in disguise) and agrees with Brick's plans, but other than that, didn't show very violent tendencies. His final appearance was in the episode "Custody Battle". HIM and Mojo were bickering over who was the most evil, but in actuality, was trying to best each other in a show of evil to find out who should be the father figure to the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys broke up the fight by saying that they don't care who is more evil, and the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, thus bringing HIM and Mojo to tears. His Life He was born in New York City with his family. Then, they met the PPG when they move here. At the World Festival, he, his brothers, Mary Jane (his sister) and Yesenia are in trouble until Spider-Man save them. When he save him, he don't like it when his older sister had a crush on him. It make him sick. At the bridge, he, his brother, M.J and Yesenia was in trouble again until Spider-Man save them and the tram. During in the Spider-man movies, he also help Spidey and his family. His Future He's married to Buttercup Watson and had 2 kids. Pictures of Butch Watson Butch Watson.jpg|Butch Butch.jpg Brick and Butch.jpg The Roweyruff Boys 3.jpg Roweyruff Boys as Teenagers.jpg The Roweyruff Boys.jpg Butch Watson 2.jpg|Butch fights back Category:Butch's Motto Category:Butch and Buttercup Pictures Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Spider-Man Movies Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Brothers Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:On and Off Villains Category:Father of Heroes Category:Husband of Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of Heart